The Precognition Test
by Rainbow820
Summary: After Leonard's dream in 9x2 a different turn of events unfold. This is a SHENNY story don't like don't read. This is fantasy fiction this will not affect the show we all love. I do not own the show or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is new adaption of season nine when Leonard dreams of Sheldon kissing Penny and turns it into something that only further hurts him._

Leonard:

I wake up from my dream with a shout and start panting. I go out into the living room and see that no one is up yet. I pour myself some coffee and Sheldon gets up at his usual time and comes for breakfast. It is oatmeal day so he makes himself some oatmeal.

" Do you think Amy misses me ?" Sheldon asks me sadly.

" Buddy I don't know but you can't keep tying to win her back I would suggest moving on " I tell him honestly.

" Should I instruct Penny to move on from you ?" he asks coldly.

" Clearly this is still a touchy subject just get ready for fun with flags " I tell him.

" I'll call Amy and see if she is available" Sheldon says happily.

I sigh and pull out my phone calling the marriage counclers " hi I was wondering how much it costs?" I start. " Oh really what about length we are talking hours " I say and they hang up.

" Amy don't hang up, fine do it I don't care " Sheldon says shutting his laptop.

" Sheldon are you going to be ok ?" I ask.

" Yes I believe I will " he says getting up and going to the kitchen. He puts his bowl away and goes to take his shower.

Penny walks in " hey Leonard " she says softly.

" Hi Penny are you alright ?" I ask.

" I don't know but I'm sorry for saying I was ok with it when we got married cause I'm really not " Penny says.

" I'm sorry for doing this to you " I tell her looking down.

" Oh I think I left my shampoo here I'll just go get it" she says walking towards he bathroom. It takes a second for my mind to catch up to what she just said and she is about to open the door.

" Wait Penny Sheldon is taking his shower " I say and I hear the water turn on.

" That's ok he's helped me out of my shower if he gets startled and slipped u can repay one of the favors I owe him " she says walking in.

Penny:

I walk into the bathroom and lightly close the door behind me.

" Penny are you in here?" He asks the water turning off.

Damn his Vulcan hearing " Yes sorry sweetie I just need my shampoo" I say.

" Why didn't you send Leonard in you shouldn't be in the bathroom when I'm not decent " he complains.

" May I just have my shampoo ?" I ask. He sighs and hands me from behind the curtain my green apple shampoo. The lights start to flicker and the building shakes.

" Penny get under something it's an earth quake " Sheldon says. I start to panic I can't get under something but bathtubs are always safe I throw a towel over the top of the shower to Sheldon.

" Put it around your waist " I say giving him a few seconds before climbing into the tub. When I am standing and about to sit the tub bounces and I fall into Sheldons lap. My heart starts to beat faster I blame it on the the building shaking more violently. Although it could have something to do with who I just fell on and the fact he isn't pushing me away. I skate my head clearing them of those thoughts. I sit up so I am not across his lap but don't move away from him. I hope Leonard is safe I'm sure he rolled under the couch he is a smart scientist.

" Penny calm down " Sheldon says I realize I'm hyperventilating. I look up at him he is kneeling his long legs behind him. I look down and put my head between my knees, it doesn't work. I lean back into him and start breathing more soundly I have never felt an earthquake like this before. A tile falls from the ceiling it doesn't hit me I wonder why and then I realize. Sheldon has tucked me to him he knew the tile was going to fall before it did. I am scared really scared and I know I should be wishing I was huddled in Leonard's arms but I can't Sheldon kept me safe and he isn't even protesting the physical contact or the fact that he only has a towel on. The building stops shaking and Sheldon doesn't push me away from himself. I realize I still am shaking he runs his thumb over the top of my hand. I smile at him and realize he has slightly defined abs. My other hand lightly grazes his stomach and his accusing blue eyes look into my green ones.

" Mr. Sheldon Coopper do you work out?" I ask.

" First Penny its Doctor and secondly no I do not I've always just had them I am a Texas born" Sheldon says. Every guy I knew had to work for them but Sheldon just got them he doesn't use his psychical strength in any way only his mental.

" Well Amy is missing out " I tell him and he rolls his eyes. " Between you and me Leonard doesn't have that " I say pointing to his stomach.

" Well being New Jersey born I wouldn't suspect his parents were all that strong or keen on physicality considering his mother " Sheldon says. That is so him turning a compliment into some scientific fact.

" Sheldon just accept the complement that your strong and attractive " I say standing up and stepping out of the tub. He tries the water and it doesn't work he mumbles to himself and wraps the towel around his waist getting his clothes. I leave him to change but first I punch his stomach he grunts and I smile " Leonard would have fallen over " I say leaving him to his thoughts.

" Penny are you ok?" Leonard asks.

" I'm fine are you?" I reply and he nods hugging me. It doesn't feel the same his hug I don't feel safe in his arms.

" How are we going to fix this marriage?" He asks me and I shrug.

" I might have an idea " Sheldon says from behind us.

" Wake up,Wake up,Wake up" Leonard mumbles to himself.

" Your not in a dream Leonard " I tell him looking at him strangely.

" Oh I just had a really fake dream " Leonard tells me.

" If you had the dream then it wasn't fake but real " Sheldon points out. Leonard rolls his eyes and sighs.

" What I meant was it could never happen " Leonard explains.

" It is highly unlikely so we could test it out this would be our own Precognition assessment " Sheldon says.

" What does that mean?" I ask. " Sheldon is saying we test what happened in the dream and see if it can be a reality" Leonard explains.

" Ooh that could be fun what did you dream about ?" I ask trying to put off the marriage topic.

" It's really silly I don't think it's important to what we are talking about now " Leonard says.

" On the contrary you told your self to wake up when I suggested a way to fix your marriage this would imply that in your dream you heard me say a similar phrase so it would have something to do with your marriage " Sheldon argues.

" What he said I want to know what your dream was about it could help our marriage " I say.

" Fine dammit in my dream Sheldon suggested you kiss a man to even the score " Leonard tells us.

" You don't think I can get a man to kiss me ?" I demand my anger building.

" Of course not but you kissed Sheldon and passionately you made out with him " Leonard says laughing slightly.

I glare and I know I'm angry but I turn to Sheldon and he looks beyond pissed and slightly hurt. His blue eyes usually blank or calculating are stormy. " I mean he probably isn't even a good kisser " Leonard says holding his side and laughing. Sheldon glares at his friend and to stop a fight that Sheldon will win he always wins. I walk over to Sheldon and push him to the door his pretty blue eyes turn to confusion and worry.

" Well your the only guy Amy has kissed so if she thinks your a good or bad kisser it doesn't matter, I on the other hand can fully judge wether or not he is a good kisser , Leonard do you think not ?" I ask in a growl. Leonard shakes his head yes and looks so damaged that I would kiss his best friend I almost back out but Sheldon was hurt by his words and he going to pay. I stand on my tip toes and smash my lips to Sheldons. He freezes but soon kisses me back. His lips move to mine perfectly like one of his equations. When my feet get tired I start to pull away but he knows what's wrong and grabs my legs wrapping them around his back. His tounge grazes my bottom lip before he starts to bite it. My hands go to his neck grabbing at the bottom hairs of his chestnut locks that were out of place after his semi shower. He smells wonderful like a new car smell and mint. His hands are on the small of my back pushing me to him.

Leonard finds his voice " what the hell ?!" He shouts at us. Sheldon stops kissing me and I feel him smirk against my lips he moves from the wall and I push off of him. I know I have a grin on my face and he has a small smirk his eyes look happy and overjoyed at what just happened.

" Well that finishes your precon- thing experiment you were wrong it did happen, Sheldon is an amazing kisser, and our marriage is now back on track" I tell him. Leonard nods and kisses me on the lips clearly to spite Sheldon. I open my eyes and see Sheldons blue eyes full of hurt and regret he looks at me with disappointment.

" Happy to help " Sheldon says. The phone rings and I pull away from Leonard his kiss felt dry and emotionless. I always thought Leonard was an amazing kisser but Sheldon was better. I've seen him kiss Amy and I know it was contractually required. It was forced and he was always pulling back slightly but it was good enough for Amy to stay with him for a few years. Sheldon answers the phone it's just Howard who is wondering if we were all ok and wondering if they are coming into work.

" Can I come?" I ask. " I would feel safer with you guys then here " I say.

" Sure babe of course " Leonard says he clearly wants me close to him and not Sheldon.

" You can stay with Leonard we probably won't be doing much Raj deals with more of this stuff so we may not have anything to do" Sheldon explains and I rush to my appartment and change into a flash shirt and jean shorts. I put in flip flops and am ready to go.

They are leaving the appartment and stand in the lobby. Sheldon has on a flash shirt aswell red just like mine it shouldn't matter but I feel like it does. He doesn't seem to notice but Leonard did he glared and strode down the stairs to his car. I get in the back so Sheldon can have shot gun.

" Babe don't you want to sit up front ?" Leonard asks and I shake my head siting in the back. We drive silently to the college and get out. Leonard goes to his office and Sheldon waves for me to follow him.

" Actaully Leonard I'm going to get some breakfast,Sheldon you show me the way?" I ask ask him and he nods sullenly. Sheldon walks forward and I stop him by grabbing his arm.

" You don't want to talk about it?" I ask in disbelief.

" It was just a kiss Penny go follow your _husband_ " Sheldon says coldly. The way he says husband makes me feel sick.

" Just a kiss I can bet Amy never kissed you like that before " I argue anger building.

" Oh hot-headed Penny your anger isn't going to change my mind on the kiss we shared and it was just to prove a point Sheldon says.

" You are so frustrating sometimes like this when you can't be human. Why can't you be like you were during the earthquake you ignored everything that would usually make you upset you saved me from falling tiles you comforted me when I was freaking out. You kissed me back and wouldn't let me pull away your so damn tall I had to stand on my tip toes and you fixed that by wrapping my legs around your waist. That wasn't just a kiss or it would have been quick simple. You are the best kisser I have ever met. I just can't understand how you aren't interested to talk about it." I cry out and keep talking tears starting to fall.

" Penny,Penny please stop crying I didn't mean to make you upset " He says brushing away my tears. I keep ranting and ignore him when I feel his lips press to mine. This time it is softer and sweeter.

Sheldon:

Penny was ranting about the kiss and the only thing that came to mind was for me to kiss her again. I lightly presses my lips to hers to urgency or aggression present like last time. Her arms went around my neck and I put mine on her waist keeping her close. " Sheldon what is going on here" Amy demands from behind us.

" Amy it wasn't Sheldon I kissed him " Penny says clearly trying to defend me.

" No I kissed her we aren't together I can kiss who I want " I say glaring at Amy.

" She's married " Amy growls at me. I straighten up to my full height and stride over to her looking down I smell the dandruff shampoo. Penny smells better, like green apples.

" I'm well aware and I will suffer the consequences that will arise from what I just did. It isn't your concern anymore and I can do as I damn well please " I growl angrily at her.

" Bestie how could you do that to me ?" Amy complains and I roll my eyes scoffing.

" What Sheldon ?" Amy asks.

" Well it's not my place but you elected to be Penny's _bestie_ without her ever agreeing to it. She hangs out with Bernadette way more then you and they have not run common not to mention they work together" I explain.

" Penny is this true ?" Amy asks tearing up and I feel no need to comfort her.

" Well kind of you did just elect to be my bestie and Sheldon can do what he wants and maybe I wanted to kiss him " Penny says and I smirk at her.

" You should have said something. Why are you even here?" Amy asks.

" I was shaken up from the earthquake I felt safer with people I know " Penny says.

" You think Sheldon will protect you that's funny he couldn't ward off a pillow monster " Amy says and I clench my jaw.

" He did just fine his morning during the earthquake without him I would have been knocked out by tiles and hyperventilated my self to death " Penny argues for me.

" Amy,Penny wants something to eat I'm going to get that for her you go back to your work " I tell her in a low voice that drips with a Texas accent it's hard to control when I'm angry. I see her eyes flash with what looks like fear I think and she goes towards her office.

" That was scary I never new you could be that terrifying " Penny says.

" Well you don't become in charge of everyone by being nice and charming all the time " I says and Penny smiles giving a laugh. We make it to the cafeteria and I get her meatloaf and mashed patatoes. She thanks me and we go sit at a table.

" You aren't going it eat?" She asks me.

" No I don't eat till lunch " I tell her.

" Oh I must be keeping you from your work " Penny tells me and I shrug.

" I doubt they made any progress on dark matter yet " He tells me.

" Should I come with you after I finish ?" Penny asks.

" My woke isn't that interesting just a lot of writing, Howard makes creations that might interest you" I tell her and she nods. " He could show you the Mars rover " I add.

" Are you just trying to get rid of me ?" She asks annoyed.

" My work is boring and Amy is right your married " I tell her.

" You don't think I can keep my hands to myself " Penny asks with a raised eyebrow.

" I'd be more worried about myself " I say smiling at her and she blushes.

" You don't want to see the Mars rover ?" She asks me.

" I've seen it I had to try and drive it out of a ditch but it didn't work so we erased the data " I tell her softly.

She smiles brightly " Doctor Cooper I like this side of you " she says. Once she had finished her food I wrap my arm around her waist and walk her to Howard's office.

I peek in and see he is working on a tire design for the new rover. I turn back to Penny " that looks interesting" I say.

" It does " Penny agrees and I turn to leave before going back to her and she stops from going in the door.

" Need something sweetie?" She asks me and I nod pressing my lips to hers. Her lips are soft and my arms wrap around her waist keeping her close to me and and I bite her bottom lip and she squeals in pleasure.

" This is a scandal " Howard says from behind us.

" Howard we um I'll tell you in a minute but I was hoping I could watch you work it seems more interesting then Sheldons work " Penny says.

" Penny I really do have a job to do and you'll be to much a distraction "I tell her and force my self to walk away from her.

Penny:

I sigh as Sheldon walks away my lips still tingling. " Spill " Howard says to me.

" Well today you know about the earthquake " I start and he nods. I push him into his office and close the door behind me. I tell him about the shower and he smiles at me. Then I tell him about Leonard's stupid thing and the pre-con thing.

" Precognition " he corrects and I roll my eyes. I then tell him about the kiss and don't give to many details just that Sheldon is the best kisser I've ever met. I also add how Leonard is no longer the man I love and I wish I hadn't married him.

" Howard don't tell Leonard, Amy might already have told him she saw us lightly kissing nothing like you just saw this morning was something else " I tell him.

" You need to talk to Leonard " Howard says to me and I nod.

" I know when I married him I loved him but after the shower and Sheldon protected me during the earthquake. Leonard didn't even call out for me Sheldon let go of his crazy so I could be safe. I feel safe in his arms Leonard's kisses feel dry" I tell him ranting off again thankfully he didn't kiss me to shut me up.

" Follow your heart now if your interested in designing the tires for the new rover " Howard tells me.

" ooh that will distract me I might understand some of this " I say brighting up. " Also when Amy caught us we had an argument and before she could get out of control Sheldon got really scary and used a low voice the the words were thick with Texas accent" I tell Howard as he puts in his glasses and throws it to me. I put them on and look at the work he has done so far.

" He hasn't used that voice in a long time first time I think was when he installed the strike system. People from Texas are bad shit crazy have you met his twin sister?" Howard asks me.

" Can't say I have but I've heard of her " I tell him.

" She's a beauty don't tell Bernie I said that, surprised to find she and Sheldon are related at all. Want to hear about the time I failed to hit on her first time I met the older brother and the more aggressive side of Sheldon" Howard says with a laugh.

" Yes you have to tell me " I say eagerly this could be very funny.

" Ok so we all visited Texas with Sheldon and let's just say we didn't believe that wackjob came from Texas. Raj of course couldn't talk to his mother,memaw,or sister Missy. His father was long gone at the time but lived on through Junior the oldest boy. Junior tormented Sheldon throughout his childhood and Sheldons aggressive side never got to be used he never saw a reason. Raj,Leonard, and I were all attracted to Missy but as I said before Raj couldn't talk to her he was out of the running. Leonard didn't want to make his roommate upset because Leonard just doesn't have a back bone well none of us do when it comes to that crazy ass. Any ways I was hitting on Missy while Sheldon and Junior were stuck doing chores and when they came inside they found us inches away from kissing and I turned after Sheldon told me this in the deepest Texas accent that I can't replicate so just imagine " Hey you bastard get your dirty hands away from my sister or I make you " this was just the biggest shock at the time. Junior picked me up by my shirt and tossed me outside. Sheldon followed him out and they closed the door behind them. I've had bullies before but that was probably the second scariest thing I've ever experienced first being taking off into space" he says with a snark and I roll my eyes laughing.

" Tell me the rest of the story " I instruct and he takes a breath to stop the laughing.

" Ok so when I was outside in the dry dirt Junior picked me up off the ground and punched me in the stomach the same time I was sacked in the jaw my Sheldon. They probably beat me up for two minutes before Sheldon and his Vulcan hearing told his brother their mom was back from groceries before she pulled into the drive way and they brought me back inside " Howard tells me.

" Wow that's horrible but it's just to damn funny to think that Sheldon would beat someone up but for his sister I guess it makes sense " I tell him. We spend the better part of an hour cheating and I discover when Howard isn't being a perv or and ass he is really fun to be around. He shows me how his tools work and what he's doing by the time it's lunch I hadn't even thought about my situation with Leonard and Sheldon once. I follow Howard to the lunch table and see Sheldon isn't there.

" Sometimes when he thinks he will make a breakthrough he stays in his office " Howard tells me as we get our food. I nod and we sit down and chat Leonard looks at me with longing and clearly anger that he isn't a better kisser then his roommate. I feel horrible for dragging him through my mud and I know that tonight I need to break it off with him. I know we can get an annulment because I am not faithful to him anymore. I finish before them and excuse my self. I go to Sheldons office expecting to find him working on a project but his is sitting in his chair talking to someone and he is using his Texas accent with out even trying to hide it I don't enter but just listen to him.

" Missy for last time I'm positive I'm fine the earthquake did me no harm. No you did not have the twin connection thing to sense something happened you probably heard it on the radio. Yes I still _know_ that twin connection is hokum. Fine Missy if you want to believe that God is what kept me safe go right ahead. Oh and tell mom and memaw I love them. Yes Missy I love you too. You've made me miss my lunch Missy. No schedules are important, alright fine it was nice talking to you love you " Sheldon says and hangs up.

"You can come in now Penny" Sheldon says his voice back to normal.

" You should use you Texas accent more " I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

" Whenever I talk to Missy I can't help but use it she hates my California accent so I try to please her" he tells me. " How can I help you?" He asks me.

" I was going to come make sure you got your lunch but was interested in your Texas accent " I tell him and he raises his eyebrow smirking.

" Well in that case ma'am ask anytime and I'll let you here it " he says in his Texas accent and I smile with a giggle.

" Howard told me about the time you beat him up for hitting on Missy and how you sounded like a regular scary bad shit crazy Texan " I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

" Not my finest moment but he did get three strikes right there and then " Sheldon tells me and I smile looking at his board that has numbers all over it.

" I think Howard's work is more fun to watch " I tell him.

He scoffs " I guess but I prefer dark matter " he tells me outright.

" I'm going to get annulment with Leonard " I say and he stops smiling and looks guilty.

" Sweetie don't feel guilty about this its my choice and Leonard wasn't honest like you've said before we bring out the worst in each other and I just can't live like that when we got married I was feeling pressured by you mainly to move forward with my life. I moved forward but in the wrong direction I should have broken it off with him a long time ago and I don't know why I kept going after him but when Amy would talk about your lack of affection in the relationship I would get this weird feeling in my chest. If she talked about kissing you my chest would ache for it and if you were kissing her like you kissed me then I'm the most jealous woman in the world " I say feeling a weight get lifted off my shoulders.

" I never kissed her like I kissed you not even half of the passion I feel for you Penny but Leonard is my best friend and I'm just betraying him if I'm with you " he tells me.

" Prove it " I tell him.

" Penny I don't need to prove that I kiss you with more passion then I kissed Amy with ever in our relationship " Sheldon says.

" Then I guess we will never know " I say and he growls knowing what I'm doing but the crazy in him won't let me get away with it.

I walk over to him and he sits up in his chair " prove it " I whisper again. He grabs my shoulders pulling me to him and our lips connect. I sit in his lap to make it less awkward. His arms wrap around my waist and he bites on my bottom lip like he has before. He keeps me close and when I pull away for a breath after a few seconds his lips are back on mine. This time we start french kissing something clearly new to him but he is very good at it. He pulls away this time and I rest my head on his chest.

" You proved it " I say with a sigh and sudden guilt tearing at me.

" Pleasure is all mine ma'am but I won't kiss you again until Leonard and you have terminated your relationship " Sheldon says in a Texas accent. He doesn't make me get off my his lap or insit he has work to do or say some fact to me. Instead he lets me lie against his chest his arms wrapped around me and the sense of safety comes back to me.

" I'm going to talk to Leonard tonight but I'll let you get back to your work I'll just go to Howard it's a good distraction " I tell him getting off of his lap. I kiss him gently, well it was at first but it turned into a deep kiss. His lips fit perfectly with mine and his tounge traces my bottom lip and pulls away.

" Penny " he says with a sigh.

" I kissed you it doesn't count I won't let it happen again I promise " I tell him and go to leave.

" Penny, I like your shirt " he says pointing to my flash shirt and I blush going outrage door. I walk to Howard's office and think of how I need to get away from Leonard but Howard will distract me with his stories. I walk into the office and he greets me and turns off his machine and hands me some glasses. He starts a story from space and I forget about the drama that is going to go down tonight.

 _Hope you really enjoyed this story I know it's long. The next chapter will be full of angst and drama._


	2. Chapter 2

As _I expected I did get a hate review saying I was pathetic and didn't like the Big Bang Theroy and expectantly it was from a guest. I know that Shenny gets a lot of hate and those of you who do can have the satisfaction that Penny is with Leonard so just watch the show and ignore Shenny stories. To those of you who left positive reviews thank you I appreciate the encouragement._

Sheldon:

I get in the car Leonard in the front and I he in the back with Penny. I hold her hand while rubbing my thumb over her hand. " Was it nice talking to Missy?" Penny asks me.

" Yes it was I've missed them " I tell her happily.

" That's nice moonpie" Penny says I glare at her.

" Only memaw can call me that " I say with a glare and she rolls her eyes.

" Ok Sheldon what ever you say " she says to me. At the mention of Missy my stomach gets a bad feeling and my brain tells me to contact her even though I just talked to her a few hours ago. My mind starts racing over every possible thing that could go wrong the first thing to come to mind was my nephew, James could be hurt or that idiot husband of Missy. What if Missy herself was injured. I clench my jaw if Missy or James was hurt by anyone I don't know what I would do or what Junior would do. When we get to the building I pull away from Penny and can't settle my gut feeling something is wrong with Missy.

" Sheldon wait what's wrong I need your support right now " Penny says rushing in after me.

" I can't right now something is wrong with my sister " I say only half listening to her and I want to be there for her but I feel like this pit in my stomach is eating a hole in me.

" You told me the twin connection was fake, just call her you doofus because I need your support on what I'm about to do " she tells me.

" I understand Penny in sorry I'll get to you once I've talked to Missy I just can't get it out of my head " I say walking up the stairs and pulling out my phone. I call Missy and wait for her to answer as I walk into appartment 4a.

" Missy are you ok?" I ask sitting in my spot I don't even have to forget my California accent I go straight to Texas.

" Tell me James is ok " I say panic in my voice at the thought of my adorable nephew getting hurt. His perfect bright blue Cooper eyes and his fathers curly blonde hair on the intelligent boys head. At age 3 he figured out how to skype me and wanted to know all about his uncle that lived far away.

" Shelly everyone is fine. James is perfectly healthy and napping right now what's wrong " she says to me and I calm down slightly.

" I just got the feeling something wasn't right with you my gut started to eat away at me my thoughts were consumed with your safety and James " I say to her and she laughs.

" Telling me the twin connection thing is hokum, Shelly how do you think I felt this morning I couldn't calm down enough to get James ready for school " She tells me and sigh.

" Anyways I'm sure your busy but something truly wonderful happened well it isn't new news but it's about to happen " Missy says.

" Are you pregnant again?" I ask her excited and slightly upset she stays with the looser she calls her husband.

" No Shelly but your not going to be the only Doctor in the family anymore " she says to me.

" Your getting a Ph.D.?" I question. " In what oh you should have called I'm sure I could've helped you "I tell her happily.

" I know Shelly but I wanted to do this on my own being a waitress isn't working out so I went to school and I choose a master in something I care about a few years back and now I can move forward with my life do something better for my husband and James " she explains. My chest swells with pride I don't care if she got her masters in Geology I'm proud.

" My major was in Art therapy I want to help people through art. I was considering music but I just felt art was the path God wanted me to take " Missy says to me.

" Dr. Cooper it suits you sis now your a nerd just like me " I say with a smile.

" Shelly I'm glad you called I didn't know how to tell you earlier I panicked. I thought you wouldn't be proud it was only in art therapy and not some scientific thing " Missy says.

" Missy even I can't find the words to express how proud I am of you. I know you hate when I spout out facts but therapy connects to the mind it is very much so a thing of science" I tell her.

" That's about the best thing I needed to here right now oh James is up would you like to say hello?" Missy asks.

"Of course " I tell her and I here the phone shift to James.

" Hi Uncle Shelly its almost dinner I'll make this quick. I hope your proud of mama she tried really hard. You should come visit for her graduation next week everyone here missed you me included. I love you uncle Shelly but grandma is making hotdogs and spaghettiOs. Love you uncle Shelly bye I hope to see you next week but call ahead so we can get you from the airport " he says and I hear the phone being handed to his mother.

" Just like his uncle very smart little boy " Missy says.

" Like his mother to it only makes sense is being twins and all but Junior is still an idiot right ?" I ask and Missy laughs.

" Yes that he is but he's found a nice girl we shall see " Missy says to me.

" Alright Missy I'll let you get to it but I will be visiting you soon " I say hanging up. My thoughts drift to Penny and wonder how she is doing.

Penny:

I sigh as Sheldon calls his sister I hope she is ok but he seemed overly worried like a parent would be for a child, a child Missy a few years back had a son James. Oh my God what if James was hurt the boy was simply precious I don't know how he got his claws in me the first time I met him and it was only through Skype when the little genius found out how to use it. He had the Cooper eyes and his fathers curly blonde hair.

" What was all that about ?" Leonard asks me finally getting inside.

" Sheldon got a weird feeling about Missy he thinks she may be hurt but the way he was panicking it was like a parent trying to reach a child he may also think something happened to James " I say forgetting about our termoil.

" Oh my god should we go check on him?" Leonard asks me worriedly.

" In a minute we need to talk about us " I say sullenly.

" Ok I think we need a policy of honesty if we are ever going to move forward with our relationship " Leonard says to me and I sigh.

" Actually I wanted to talk about getting an annulment " I tell him.

" Why I haven't cheated on you and your kiss with Sheldon I forgive you for that one " he tells me pleading with me.

" Well it wasn't just that kiss and Sheldon gives me a sense of safety you never could " I tell him trying to be gentle about it.

" what other kisses ?" He asks looking absolutely heartbroken.

" Well after you left for your office I exploded in Sheldon he kissed me that was the lightest one of today Amy caught us and Sheldon scared her enough that she didn't tell you , after I ate my food he left me with Howard so I wouldn't be bored. We had a really deep kiss then and Howard caught us so we parted ways. After lunch I went to see Sheldon and was talking with Missy and after that we had a long talk that ended up in a make out session and that brings us up to now " I say.

" How could you do this to me with my own best friend " Leonard says looking so hurt.

" I never meant for it to happen it just did but it isn't just about Sheldon we bring out the worst in each other we jumped the gun on this marriage and it isn't going to end in happiness " I tell him.

" Fine we will talk to a annulment lawyer soon if this is what you really want because I will do what I can to keep you happy Penny because I still love you" Leonard says and I let my tears fall as I sprint up the stairs. On the third flight I collide with Sheldons chest.

" Hey I just got off the phone with Missy she's fine and I was going to come make sure your ok, are you?" He asks me and I shake my head tears still falling as I cling to his shirt. He sighs and bends down his arm sliding under my legs and back he scoops me up into his arms.

" come on let's go to go to your apartment where you can have a hot beverage " Sheldon tells me carrying me up the flight of stairs and into my unlocked apartment he raises his eyebrow and I shrug knowing I get the load down about safety later.

" Penny I know it hurts a bad break up always does " Sheldon tells me while making me chamomile tea and I scoff.

" What could you possibly know about this " I ask him between tears.

" Well I can guess it's the same as rejection " he says and I raise my eyebrow.

" You've been rejected ?" I question.

" Well yes once by sisters best friend I had a crush on her for awhile and it didn't work out " Sheldon says coming over and rubbing my back ,keeping me close despite my comments.

" Sweetie in sorry I'm just upset I need to get away after the annulment " I tell him.

" Well my sister Missy is getting a Ph.D. in art therapy and I'm going to Texas next week to see her graduation, you could come with me and she might be able to put her skills to use" Sheldon tells me brightly.

" That sounds like an amazing idea. Good for your sister taking charge of her life James should be proud to have her as a mother " I say the tears stopping. I lean in for a kiss but only get his cheek as he turned his head.

" Not until you and Leonard are done " he says kissing the top of my head. He pours out my tea and leaves it next to me. He is going to console his best friend I don't know why I thought I was his only priority.

Sheldon:

I walk into my appartment to find Leonard drinking lots of alcohol in the short time I've been with Penny he seems to have gotten himself drunk of his ass.

" Hey Sheldon what did your sister need she's hot isn't she " Leonard slurs at me.

" She is getting a Ph.D." I tell him.

" She is smart to don't you think we'd make a good couple I do " he says taking another swig from the whiskey bottle. That reminds me I need to make sure Penny doesn't have any wine.

" No I think you should never talk to Missy " I tell him snatching the bottle from him.

" Whatever you say try the whiskey " he tells me I roll my eyes and dump it down the sink.

" Go to bed Leonard you have to be ready for tomorrow I tell him pushing him towards his room.

" What ever asshole " he says stumbling into his room. I sigh and walk back over to Penny's.

*Knock*Knock*Knock " Penny "

*Knock*Knock*Knock " Penny "

*Knock*Knock*Knock " Penny "

" Sheldon hey " she says opening the door wine bottle in hand.

" I knew should have taken these with me Pennh getting drunk isn't going to help" I tell her.

" No but you will have some wine " she says handing me the bottle and trying to kiss me.

" Alright Penny your drunk and the Texas gentlemen in men would never let me sleep with you while intoxicated so go to bed and sleep it off " I tell her pushing her into her room. I grab the rest of her wine which is a lot and take them to my appartment. I dump them down the trash and go book a plane that leaves next Monday for Huston.

Leonard:

In the morning I have a mild headache and I'm glad Sheldon dumped out my whiskey. I get up and take a cold shower afterwords I take some Aleeve. I change into a semi formal suit and eat some toast before brushing my teeth. Sheldon is already up and dressed for work. " I can't drive you today " I tell him.

" I know Kootherpali should be here shortly " he says when there is a knock on the door. Raj wishes me good luck, he and Sheldon take leave. I knock on Penny's door she opens and is in a green dress very simple and professional. She isn't as hungover as I thought she would be.

" Sheldon take your alcohol to?" I ask and she nods.

" I'm sure I made a fool of myself but he won't care " she says.

" I think I hit on his sister probably got a strike " I tell her and she laughs.

" After this do you think we can still be friends I mean it will be awkward at first but your friends with the guys do you think we could be again?" I ask her.

" In time I think we could be but not if you are gonna be jealous of Sheldon I'm not saying I'm going to jump into anything with him but I probably lead to that someday " she tells me and I nod. When we arrive at the annulment office she gives me a nod and we walk inside together.

" We would like to discuss an annulment " Penny tells the woman sitting behind the desk.

" Let me guess either a drunken Vegas wedding or he cheated on you " the woman says.

" Actually it was a Vegas wedding we were both sober as a priest. What happened was I made out a lot with his best friend " Penny tells her and she raises an eyebrow and cracks a smile.

" Alright in that case you weren't faithful and the case should be over by Friday that's two more days once we have all the paperwork in order I'll see you back here for a simple hearing and the man you kissed needs to be present to confirm that you did indeed break the marital contract " she tells us handing us some forms to fill out.

" This annulment will declare your marriage null and void like it never happened " she tells us. After a few minutes the both of us are finished.

" An experimental physicists and a pharmaceutical rep very impressive " she tells us looking over the forms.

" This is my curiosity here what does the man Penny kissed do, he can't be much smarter then Leonard I mean son what's your IQ?" She asks us.

" 173 " I reply proudly.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a theoretical physicist with an IQ of 187 " Penny tells her and her jaw drops.

" You like the smart ones don't you " she says to Penny. I roll my eyes this has to be unorthodox. Finally we get out of there and I drop Penny off at her work and pull into my parking spot. My mind wanders to the years we had together destroyed by Sheldon with a few kisses like he could give her half of what I gave her I'll just wait for her to come back to me. I make my way into the building a plan forming it would have to start after the annulment or it would be to obvious.

Penny:

I had to have Leonard pick me up because he drove me to work. I climb into the car sitting in the back. When I get out of the car Leonard has a strange look on his face and races upstairs. " I got us tickets to Huston we leave on Monday be packed by Saturday I can help if your busy " Sheldon says.

" Thanks sweetie that would help a lot the lawyer said it would be pretty cut and dry. I can't wait to meet the second " I tell him and he smiles. I can see the pride in his blue eyes.

" Do you know Missy's IQ?" I ask him.

" No I don't we can find that out if you call her I'm sure she has taken one" Sheldon tells me.

" You know Sheldon I looked up the scoring chart for IQ your above an extraordinary genius your smarter then Einstein, Leonard is in that category" I say and he nods.

" I know I'm sure Missy is in the genius category I said it took her 6 years to finish high school well she stopped going to help my pop pop and had to redo high school when she was kicked out for not going to school so she made up the four years as was supposedly in school in two so I didn't give her as much credit as I should of " Sheldon says and we reach the fourth floor. He kisses my cheek and goes into his apartment.

" Goodnight Sheldon " I call after him going into my appartment. Over the next few days it is Leonard and I filling out paperwork and dealing with the inappropriate lawyer. When it comes to court I go over to 4a to make sure Sheldon is dressed nicely. I don't have to worr because he is in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and white shirt underneath. He has on expensive Italian shoes and his hair isn't combed down like usual.

" You clean up nice " I say to him and he smirks at me.

" Missy bought this for me for my last birthday and she wouldn't let me send it back saying she couldn't wear it and that she burned the receipts" he tells me.

" Alright let's get this over with are you sure you still want to do this Penny?" Leonard asks me hope in his voice and I nod more sure then the last time he asked me that question.

" Yes I'm positive, sorry to drag the both of you through my problems " I tell them both before heading downstairs. I hear them both following me to the car. When we finally make it to the couthouse after what felt like an eternity in the silent car. We all get out of the car and walk to the courthouse. I guess at some point Sheldon took my hand because when I come back to reality he is holding me close to him as we go into the court room.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper it says here you have an edietic memory in sure you can share some insight into what happened to this few day old marriage start from the beginning" the judge says to Sheldon.

" Well they got married cause I pushed them to far trying to get them to see they would be a bad match but they ended up jumping the gun as you say and got married in Las Vegas " Sheldon starts. His intense blue eyes are on me while he tells the judge what happened over the next few days surprisingly he changes the shower story so I was already in the shower with him. He most likely wanted to make sure it seemed like we really cheated not kissed.

" Objection Penny was not in the shower with you Sheldon your going to tick in a minute " Leonard protests.

Sheldon shifts his eyes off me and glares at Leonard " I am not lying you think she would invade my privacy for some soap that was just an excuse " Sheldon says sharply. If they really always knuckled under Sheldon now was the time to knuckle under.

" She was in the shower with me Leonard " Sheldon says in a very low voice that makes Leonard sit down. Before I wonder why he isn't ticking in hits me we were in the shower together he didn't say when or what we were doing but the judges wouldn't think that pure genius but he would isn't for him to be a genius he would have to loose IQ points. The trial is over quickly and our marriage is declared null and void. When we leave the court house Leonard stalks up to Sheldon.

" You lied you were never in the shower with Penny " he snaps.

" Yes I was I just never said when or what we were doing that's why I didn't tick " he says getting in the backseat with me.

" I don't know if I want to drive you home " Leonard says defiantly.

" Then I'll drive give me the keys " I tell him climbing out of the car.

" No " Leonard says looking away from Sheldons gaze.

" I'll go junior rodeo on your ass and if that doesn't work I'll let the Texan take care of you the old fashioned way" I tell him and he gulps handing me the keys. I smile that's the backbone less Leonard I know. Sheldon gets in the passenger and Leonard climbs in the back. I drive us to the building and we all get out I throw Leonard his keys.

" Sheldon lets go for Halo night " Leonard says angrily.

" I need your help packing " I tell him.

" Where are you going ?" Leonard demands.

" Not that's it's any of your business but Sheldon invited me to his sister Missy's graduation and I'm tagging along " I tell him walking up the stairs.

" Great alone with Sheldon while his family pushes you two together " Leonard says with a sigh.

" Don't insult my family Leonard " Sheldon says in a cold voice.

When we reach the floor I pull Sheldon to my appartment and he starts listing off things I'll need and I rush around grabbing them all " You will also need one more thing " he says walking over to his appartment. He is back in a few seconds with a cowboy hat and places it on my head.

" Do you really wear these hats?" I question and he shrugs.

" Unless you want your scalp to burn, yes " he tells me.

" Where's yours ?" I question.

" Missy says she'll have it waiting for me when Junior and her come to pick us up they don't know your coming " Sheldon tells me.

" Don't be surprised if I start talking in pure Texas accent it's hard to shake when I'm there"he tells me.

" We leave Monday 3 am it's a 3 hour flight so we will be picked up at 6 am. With airport times we will need to be at the airport by 1:30 at the latest " he tells me.

 _Time Lapse:_

 _The next few days are spent with final preparations hanging out with the gang. Leonard's jealous spouts and the occasional make out sessions of Penny and Sheldon. It is currently 1:00 am and Sheldon is ready to leave he grabs his bag and goes to get Penny._

Sheldon:

When I go out into the hall to get Penny I see her coming out of her appartment in yoga pants and a tank top with converse sneakers. " I put the cowboy hat in the bag " she tells me and I nod smiling.

" Well you can sleep on the plane if your tired lets go " I tell her and she drives us to the airport. I am glad there was no traffic for how fast she was going.

It's 1:15 and we check into the airport quickly" and Penny enjoy your flights " the attendant says. Penny's purse will go under the seat and our bags will go up above. security is quick as well I do detest taking off my shoes. I quickly put them back on after they go through the machine. We make it to our gate and it is 2:23. We bought bagles for breakfast and after Penny finishes she falls asleep head in my lap.

A man walks by us and looks on in envy " your a lucky guy " he tells me and I give a half smile wondering why he wasn't saying I wasn't good enough for her. I realize I'm not dressed like usual I have on jeans Penny bought me and one of the plain black t-shirts my mother bought me. Our gate is called and I shake Penny awake. We board first when she realizes its first class.

" Sheldon sweetie you didn't " she says to me sitting in the seat and spreading out. I put our bags up top and she pushes her purse under the seat.

" Well you just went through a difficult time and I wanted to treat you " I tell her siting down. She grins leaning over and kissing me.

" You sure know how to treat a lady " Penng says.

" A gentleman always does ma'am " I tell her in a Texas accent. She smiles and snuggles up to me falling asleep. When the final decent starts I wake her up. We land no troubles at all and I get up grabbing our bags. She picks up her purse and hands me my phone I turn it on and call Missy. She is waiting for us out front with James and Junior. I take the bags and walk forward Penny following.

Penny:

I shake my self awake and walk behind Sheldon. When we make it out of the airport that he of course had memorized the first time he went through it I am greeted by bright hotter then Cali sun. I have never met either of the Coopers so I'm excited to see what they look like. A tall woman with Sheldon's hair color and the blue eyes that his nephew had. She looks just like Sheldon if he was a girl.

" Shelly I'm so glad your here " she says putting the cowboy hat on him. She wraps him into a hug.

" Me too Missy " he says in a Texas accent hugging her back this isn't forced like usual this is him being a human.

" Welcome back Sheldon can't calm you a nerd anymore since Missy here betrayed me and became a doctor " The man I'm guessing Junior says.

" She isn't a medical doctor Junior she is a therapist " Sheldon says and Junior rolls his eyes looking at me.

" Little brother who do you have here " he says and Missy turns to me smiling brightly.

" Aren't you Penny, Sheldon told me about you and Leonard where is he?" Missy questions.

" Problems maybe you can put your skill to use later sis " Sheldon says the Texas never leaving his voice and I guess it won't for the whole trip.

Missy looks over us and then grins again " oh good for you Shelly " she says. Junior looks in confusion and Sheldon rolls his eyes and suddenly he is kissing me.

" Oh wow Sheldon your not a robot " Junior finally gets it. A small boy jumps out of the backcab of a pickup truck.

" Uncle Shelly " he shouts running at Sheldon who scoops him up into his arms.

" James, hello kid what's up?" Sheldon asks bouncing his incredibly smart nephew.

" Nothing much that you don't know but you know how daddy does the bike races ?" James asks him and Sheldon nods.

" Well he won the truck because of it and I've decided I will be an engine... person ugh what are they called uncle Shelly " James says and his little brow furrows his blue eyes clouding with effort and the need for knowledge the look I've seen on his uncles face so many times.

" They are called engineers, my friend Howard does that and be built something for space so he got the opportunity to go into space " Sheldon says.

" That's so cool your friends with a astronaut I want to meet him " James says and Sheldons eyes are as bright as I've ever seen them. Who new Sheldon Cooper would be a family man.

" Maybe later you can call him and he can tell you about his time in space " Sheldon says.

Missy comes to my side as we watch the exchange. " Not to push my boundaries but I just about mastered this I think you and Leonard did something very drastic and serious and it was probably Shelly's fault he does that a lot he is the reason I married Caleb, my husband but that turned out perfectly and will soon hopefully become better. Back onto to you though you fell for Sheldon and broke it off with Leonard while feeling regret for dragging them both through it?" She questions.

" Dead on " I tell her but still smiling as I watch Sheldon bounce James while talking to Junior.

" We can go back to the house and water paint in the studio I set up its a very relaxing art and you can talk if you would like. Paint until you feel you have let your feelings come to the surface and if you need to stop that's ok facing ourselves is one of the hardest things we can do " Missy tells me giving me a hug.

" I think I'll take you up on that " I tell her and we drive back to the main house. Sheldon in the car had placed the hat on my head and I glared at him.

" No he's dead serious Penny if your not use to it you need to wear a hat we still do in the afternoon" Missy says and I see that James has a cowboys hat on it wasn't before.

" Where the hell did that come from " Sheldon asks his sister angrily.

" Caleb got it for him I took it off hoping you wouldn't notice, I don't like it either but James is a cowboy fan " Missy says meakly. James sticks out his tounge at Sheldon.

" James your a traitor you are supposed to be a Texan fan " Sheldon mock glaring at his nephew who only smirks and turns away from him. When we pull into the drive way I know his mother who comes out for us.

" Oh Penny where is that boy you were engaged to ?" Mary asks hugging me. I drop my eyes " come on Penny lets go paint Sheldon can take care of the bags " Missy says and I nod following her to the studio.

Sheldon:

I smile at my mother hugging her while James walks away from me to his mother. " Oh Shelly if we had known Penny we would have set up decent housing she could sleep in your bed if you weren't against germs and she wasn't enganged " My mother rambles on.

"Mom one Penny and Leonard are done any other information is hers to give, two we are what you would call together, thirdly I knew calling ahead would result in us not sharing a room " I tell my mother with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

" No mater how much you want to deny it your just a boy Shelly " my mother tells me. I don't deny it like I would have a week ago and kiss her cheek.

Memaw comes outside and I drop my bags wrapping my arms around her " hey Memaw I've missed you " I tell her.

" I've missed you to moonpie " Meemaw says kissing my cheek.

" Come on Shelly you get my room now and I'll take your room " Junior says to me.

" Thanks Junior " I say smiling at him.

" No problem and Missy is having a great time helping patients she convinced that sculpting would help control her visions by putting them down into actual shapes she hasn't complained about dragons in a month " Junior says.

" Mrs. Franks was one case God has his subjects fix you and Missy are gifts to this world " Memaw says to us and we nod. I don't like how they regard us as gifts of God but I don't need confrontation from them I'm here to support Missy.

" I'll go set up the room " I tell them pulling the bags inside and I see it is almost 10 the sun was going to get hot. I look around my brothers room all dark red. It's kind of eerie. I grab Missy a cowboy hat and go outside to the shed that was converted into Missy's studio. I open the door quietly to see Penny and Missy is smocks water playing with water running down a waterfall and calming music playing.

" you were right this is the best I've felt in a long time " Penny says and I smile listening to them.

" Also when your kissing my brother from how you described how you felt " Missy says.

" That is unprofessional " Penny says playfully to Missy. I walk in after this and place the hat on Missy's head.

" Thanks Shelly it is getting rather hot out there " she says hugging him.

" Please it makes the heat worse " I complain.

She smiles and lets go of me " alright Shelly I'll keep my hugs to a minimum " she says wiping off her hands and cleaning up.

" Shelly, go show Penny around Galveston but be back before ..." She starts.

" Before 2 " I say cutting her off. " I remember, edietic memory" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

" Penny if your not too tired I know flying is not comfortable" I say to her.

" No sweetie I'm all right lets go visit the famous church I keep hearing about " Penny says smiling.

" In that case your my wife and not pregnant " Sheldon says.

" Shelly they won't judge " Missy says with uncertainty in her voice.

" Since when do you care about what people think of you?" Penny asks me.

" I always have I just don't show it if everyone's opinion is the same " I say angrily.

" I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to offend you" Penny tells me and I soften.

" I'm not angry at you Penny just the sad truth but I'm still sticking with the story if your meeting the church" I tell her and she nods.

" Sheldon you should take Missy's class " Penny suggest and they burst out laughing.

" Penny, Shelly and I can't do a thesis session he's family and if he wanted to talk we would and well Shelly doesn't do arts and crafts to creative for him " Missy tells her.

" Well you should probably still talk with each other Sheldon could use it I think I'll just nap " Penny says leaving for the house.

" Is she mad at me ?" I ask Missy who shakes her head.

" No she just wants us to talk with each other " Missy says finishing cleaning her art supplies and I sit down.

" Then let's talk " I say with an encouraging smile.

 _Hope you enjoyed it started off with more angst but I couldn't stand it and put in family fluff because that's how I was feeling about the story. Anyways in the next chapter the Cooper twins will get closer. Penny will explore Texas and back in Califonia Leonard's plan will come to light._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to get out I have no excuse._

* * *

Lenoard:

I had a silly plan to have friend who works at college seduce Penny but when the announcement is made we are getting a scientist who's IQ is more equal to Dr. Coopers I'm impressed. " Her name is Jasmine Meyers she is a biophysicist do not scare her away from this establishment, Dr. Coopers friends better keep his ego in check " The dean tells us. I smile I knew her she was my first crush I remember her frizzy platinum blonde almost white hair that got her made fun of. The braces and bushy eyebrows I'm sure she doesn't look that bad anymore but you never know with geeks. I look up her number and call her.

" Hello it's Dr. Jasmine Meyers I don't have long to talk I'm about to get on my plane " she says her voice isn't a shrill as I remember.

" Hi Jasmine its Leonard Hofstadter we used to be neighbors " I tell her.

" Leonard oh hello it's been awhile since I've talked to you" Jasmine says.

" Ya we just were announced you were coming out here and if you want you can stay with us " I offer.

" Yes I would love to stay with you until I can get a place to stay if it's not to much trouble " she says to us.

" That's great when does your plane lands I can come pick you up " I tell her.

" It will land at 7:30 tonight I have to go now getting on the plane see you soon Leonard" Jasmine says hanging up. I walk to the lunch table, Howard and Raj are talking about the new woman and when they can meet her.

" How about tonight at 8:00 my place " I tell them.

" She used to be my neighbor and I invited her to stay with me until she gets a place of her own" I tell them.

" I can't wait to meet the woman who is as smart as Sheldon " Raj says.

" I wonder what she looks like now " I say. They smile and laugh to themselves I don't even want to know what they think anymore.

* * *

Sheldon:

" Missy you talk first this isn't a therapy session " I tell her and she nods.

" Ok well I guess I'm doing very well I was most worried you wouldn't be impressed with me getting a degree in anything seeing as your surrounded by doctors " Missy says sadly.

" I don't know how to convince you that I'm proud Missy my friend who is an astronaut doesn't have a Ph.D. and I'm proud to have a friend who's been in space " I tell her and she sighs.

" Missy the rest of this family, there not all that smart you and I are the smart ones Missy I love you and I did before you got the Ph.D. this is just the cherry on the cake I'm so very proud of you Dr. Melissa Cooper stop acting like I'm not " I say to her and she looks up at her given name and smiles.

" Thanks Shelly, Caleb keeps saying he's proud but he doesn't know shit but I still love him" Missy says.

" Hey I'm just glad James got your DNA. Also why didn't you change your last name ?" I ask her.

" Oh well Smith was just so common but James got the name I haven't told you his middle name but his full name is James Sheldon Smith " Missy tells me biting her lip.

" Wow I'm honored Missy you know I love him so it doesn't bother me " I tell her hugging her.

" Ok I believe your proud now. I needed the good lords approval of course but a part of me needed my twin brothers rocket scientists approval " she says.

" I'm not a rocket scientist I'm a " I companies before she cuts me off.

" A theoretical physicist I know Shelly being a Rocket Scientist is beneath you " she says and I smile.

" Now tell me all about Penny " Missy says.

* * *

Leonard:

After work I drive to the airport and get out waiting at the front when I see familiar blonde almost white hair. I wonder when she had gotten so tall she was in flip flops and looked to be 5'9 just like Sheldon and his sister.

" Leonard is that you ?" She questions walking to me and I nod hugging her. Her eyes are dark blue and she looks fit but sad.

" Is something wrong ?" I ask her.

" Yes actaully I moved out here because I needed to get away from New Engalnd my fiancé was shot in the line of duty, he was a police officer " She says looking away.

" Oh Jasmine I'm so sorry to here that come on it will be fun my friends are coming over their nerds and I can tell them not to come if you want they work at Caltech with me " I tell her.

" No need tell me about them " She tells me.

" Well Howard has a masters in engineering and he's an astronaut been in space"I tell her.

" That's amazing can't wait to hear all about it " Jasmine says as we get to the car.

" Raj can't really talk to woman until he really gets to know them so it could take a few days but he has a Ph.D. in astrology" I tell her.

" Howard's wife Bernedtte has a Ph.D. as a microbiologist " I tell her.

" Wow all your friends are so smart " she says to me.

" I have two more friends in Texas right now " I tell her.

" One is my roommate Sheldon Cooper he has an IQ equal to yours and he is an ego maniac so I apologize in advance. He is a theoretical physicists and specializes in Dark Matter he used to do string theory" I tell her.

" Wow he seems smart I don't want to step on his toes " she says with a smile I really hope he doesn't go crazy.

" With him is my ex-wife Penny who is a pharmaceutical rep for the same company Bernadette works at. She and Sheldon I guess are together now, he tore us apart but I don't know I'm not that mad at him whatever Penny wants " I tell her deciding she doesn't need to know about my plan.

" Oh I'm sorry to here that Leonard " Jasmine says.

" Ya Sheldon got out of a 5 year relationship with a neurobiologist and if she comes around be warned she really loves Sheldon and wants him back. I had to convince her not to go to Texas and if you match his intelligence she will either try and be your bestie or be jealous " I warn her and she nods. We make it to the appartment building and we go upstairs.

" You take my room I'll take Sheldons he is kind of crazy about that stuff he'll know if I move something" I tell him.

" Oh I get I would yell at Michael if he moved my things wasn't worth it cause he's dead now but " she says tapping her fingers on the counter.

" Ya um anyways help yourself from the fridge sit where ever " I tell her.

" I can't pick just any seat " she says looking around and I sigh she seemed more normal than Sheldon.

" In that case the seat on the right end of the couch is my roommates he is picky as well " I tell her and she nods sitting in the middle spot. I know that is where Penny sits but it would be good to drive a physical wedge between the two.

* * *

Sheldon:

It is dinner and after my conversation with Missy I have never felt closer to my twin sister then when she spent 9 months with her legs wrapped around my head.

" Moonpie how long will you and Penny be staying with us ?" Meemaw asks.

" Missy's graduation is tomorrow and we will be leaving early Thursday morning " I inform them.

" Wish you could stay longer " My mother says.

" I know it's only a three day trip but Penny and I both have jobs " I inform them. After dinner I show Penny to my brothers room.

" Are you taking the couch or am I?" She asks.

" Neither I figured we could share if you don't mind " I tell her looking down.

" Of course not sweetie we are just sleeping right?" She questions.

" For tonight, yes we are " I inform her.

" Just tonight?" She questions.

" I don't really know Penny I can't see the future now can I ma'am " I say to her and she blushes. I stand up and kiss her we fall back onto the bed.

" My goodness Shelly you could at least close the door " Missy says from behind us.

" Missy what do want?" I ask annoyed.

" I wanted to say goodbye I'm getting some rest for my graduation tomorrow " she says.

" Well then goodbye Missy " I say sharply but when she hugs me I let it go and hug her back.

" See you tomorrow " I tell her and she smiles giving Penny a small hug as well. I turn to Penny who smiles at me and grabs her clothes going into the bathroom downstairs to change. I change into shorts and forget a shirt because of the still hot temperatures outside. Penny comes in with a violet silk nightgown that goes down to just above her knees so much better than Amy's pilgrim nightgowns I saw when she was sick.

" Penny " I croak out and can't find anything else to say.

" I didn't mean to pack these or make you uncomfortable I just grabbed them quickly and it's too hot out for regular pjs " she says and I shake my head.

" No I like it you look beatiful " I tell her and she blushes a deep red. Surely Leonard had told her that before.

" You act like you've never been told that before" I say as she pulls back the covers to find me topless and she intakes breath.

" No even to Leonard I was hot,pretty,cute I'm sure someone has said it before but it means more coming from you " she tells me.

" You look handsome but I know you've been called that before " she tells me and I smile kissing her lips.

" Only from my family so it doesn't have quite the same meaning " I say pulling her closer and turning off the light. I feel her curl to my chest despite the heat and her breathing slow as she falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and drift off dreaming of her. In the morning everyone is dressed up and I am forced to put on the suit I wore to court I really don't enjoy dressing up. Missy messs up my combed down hair so I don't bother redoing it. She is in her graduation gowns and I place the cap on her head pulling the string to the side.

" Ready ?" I ask and she nods smiling and Caleb comes inside with James who is in a toddler suit to match his fathers.

" I don't like the suit daddy " he complains.

" Your uncle Shelly is wearing a suit a smart man wears suits " Caleb says and James stops complaining. Penny comes downstairs in a quarter sleeve red dress that is fitted at the top and goes out at the hips it stops just above the knees, also with black flats on and minimal makeup. I have never seen her more beautiful I prefer this dress over all the more fitted and revealing ones I've seen.

" You look lovely Penny " I say in a full on Texas gentleman accent. When she walks down the stairs I kiss her hand.

" You look handsome " She tells me and kisses me again before walking over to Missy and hugging her.

My mother comes down in a floral print dress that is quarter length and reaches her ankles with low heels " oh Shelly so handsome " she says kissing my cheek.

" You look beautiful mother " I say and Missy hugs her. Meemaw comes down next in a blue lace dress that goes to her knees and a sweater to match covering her shoulders.

" Moonpie you are dressed to impress "she says and I kiss her cheek.

" Thanks Meemaw you to " I add and she hugs Missy. Junior finally joins us downstairs in just a grey suit he compliments Missy,our mother, and Meemaw before we leave. We reach the reception hall and take our seats Missy goes to her place with the only other C last name at the college. After a quick introduction and getting through the As and Bs. We wait for the first C name to be awarded and then it is Missy's turn.

" Melissa Cooper is being awarded with her P.h.D in Art Therapy. Congratulations Dr. Cooper " the announcer says and Missy goes up to give her speech.

" It's an honor to have this title and it was a honor to get the opportunity to earn it. My family is all here to support and I can't be more thankful that they still care after my twin brother has multiple of the these degrees. It doesn't matter I realize how many of these you have but that you can use the knowledge to help others around you. I am going to be working with patients and applying my knowledge because if you don't do that its just a piece of paper " Missy says. We all start clapping and hollering for her. After the ceremony finishes we rush to the stage with the other families and get Missy.

" Dr. Cooper?" The announcer says walking to us.

Missy and I both turn at the title " yes?" we question and smile at each other.

" Oh well Melissa did you say you brother has multiple PhDs?" She questions and we both nod.

"Impressive what do you do for a living? " she asks.

" I am employed as a theoretical physicist and specialize in dark matter " I inform her.

" I doubt you would consider it but if you would like a place at this university it's yours " she says.

" I can't really I have a life in Califonia and a job at Caltech " I inform her.

" I also can't stay and chat I'm here to celebrate Missy's PhDs not mine we did that when I was 14 " I tell her walking off leaving her mouth ajar. We all go out to a Sal's steakhouse and get platers of ribs. Junior orders beers for everyone and I don't protest tonight.

" Actually I can't it isn't good for a baby " Missy says with a smile and we all give her and Caleb more congrats and hugs.

The beers arrive and my mom stands " tonight we are here to celebrate Missy and her accomplishments. She took back her life and has taken the path the good lord intended for her. To Missy!" She shouts and we repeat clinking our beers and drinking them. Penny looks up at me with a big smile and a strange look on her face.

" Penny are you ok?" I ask.

" Oh um ya I'm fine I just never pictured you being a family man" she says kissing me. I can't believe I thought California ribs were better then these after everyone has made a mess of them selves we use the moist toilets to clean our faces and hands. When the check is split up after much arguing we all get in our cars to get home the drunker ones getting a ride with Missy. When we arrive back at the house I change into shorts again not bothering with a shirt. Penny comes in wearing a black nightgown. She kisses me and we fall back on the bed.

" Penny are you drunk ?" I ask remembering last time.

" No I had half of my beer " She tells me and I press my lips to her collarbone and she moans.

" Are you sure?" She asks and I nod.

" As sure as I can be " I tell her and she moves onto my chest her lips on my neck.

* * *

Penny:

I awake in the morning Sheldon's arm wrapped around me the heat over comes my sense of safety and I move away from him. He stirs and yawns his sky blue eyes looking up me with glee. " Today is our last day here I don't want to leave " I tell him pushing the covers away from me.

" Neither do I Penny it grows on you until you win awards and find a better places to go " Sheldon says his eyes now distant. I can't get enough of his Texas accent and will hate to see when it goes.

" Come I'm sure my mother has a day planned for the family " Sheldon tells me grabbing his shorts and putting them back on. When we go downstairs it turns out we are all going to the opera house much to Sheldon's displeasure.

" Sweetie come on it will be fun I've never been to an opera before " I tell him.

" Well this isn't a good choice for first impressions on operas " He and I roll my eyes and pull him out to the car. We all are greeted at the front. It turns out Caleb's father owns this place and we are sitting in the VIP viewing box.

" Dr. Cooper?" The woman questions, Sheldon and Missy turn.

" Yes " they reply.

" Uh Mrs. Cooper " She corrects and Missy walks forward with them.

" Is that your husband?" The woman asks pointing to Sheldon.

" Twin brother Caleb is my husband " Missy corrects.

" Right I am dean Bailey Harvest, we are here to offer you a job position at the Galveston college here as a therapist for the students " She says.

" Of course I will accept can we discuss this after the opera?" Missy asks.

" Of course " She says walking inside.

* * *

Leonard:

I talk catching up with Jasmine and she gets along with Howard. After a few hours Raj starts to talk with her and I slip to the kitchen. Tomorrow they got back and my plan would be set in action. Sheldon would get along with Jasmine and probably work on a few projects with her. Penny would get jealous and come to me I would get her back with me and she would be so upset I could win her back. Sheldon wouldn't have a fighting chance if I could ever make it look like he cheated on her. I push away the thought like Sheldon would ever sleep with someone even Penny.

" Jasmine you ready to meet the infamous Dr. Sheldon Cooper tomorrow " I ask an evil smirk resting on my lips.

* * *

 _Evil Leonard if he only new what went town in Texas. Next chapter Sheldon and Penny leave Texas and meet Jasmine. Will it come out what happened in Texas or will it stay between them._


End file.
